PETA EMBRASE L'AFTER GAME !
by Elmacada
Summary: OS "lémoné" écrit pour le concours "Hot Sport" de LoveLemenon-In-Fic.  Bella est une personne de parole. Et c'est, dans ces moments-là, qu'elle le regrette... Ou pas...


**Voici ma participation au concours « Hot Sport » sur le forum Lovelemon-in-fic. **

**Quand j'ai lu les directives, une histoire a germé dans mon esprit et elle ne m'a laissée tranquille qu'une fois mise par écrit ! **

**Et la voici ! **

**J'espère juste que vous la trouverez assez sportive ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM. Le reste est à moi... Tous humains**

**Merci beaucoup à sosweetysocrazy pour sa chasse aux fautes et son aide pour le titre ;)  
><strong>

**En espérant que vous aimerez!**

* * *

><p><span>PDV Bella<span>

_Comment est-ce que j'ai encore pu me retrouver embarquée là-dedans ?_

Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit : _Alice_ ! C'est simple : je ne peux rien lui refuser ! Nous sommes amies depuis l'âge de deux ans et elle a toujours su m'amener à faire ce qu'elle voulait comme elle le voulait durant ces dix-huit années d'amitié ! Et me voilà donc assise au premier rang des gradins, serrant mon imperméable au niveau de ma poitrine. Mais là, c'est le bouquet ! Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il va encore supporter ce rythme longtemps. Je me retourne vers le petit lutin brun qui me sert de meilleure amie :

- Je suis désolée Alice. Je ne peux pas !

- Bella ! Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! Toutes les conditions sont réunies : la présence de la télé locale, celle de la compagne du dirigeant, tu sais, la journaliste dont je t'ai parlé.

Elle me désigne, tour à tour le caméraman puis une blonde pulpeuse assise en face de nous aux côtés d'un grand gaillard brun.

- Mais, on va nous reconnaître...

- Toi, ça m'étonnerait avec ton Stetson et tes cheveux cachés.

- S'il te plaît Alice...

J'essaye d'employer le même ton larmoyant qu'elle utilise pour me faire céder, mais sans grand succès.

- Bella ! On était d'accord. J'ai passé du temps pour tout bien préparer. Tu t'es engagée à le faire, donc on va jusqu'au bout ! Tu sais que notre cause est noble !

Alice et ses grands mots ! Si la mode ne lui réussit pas, elle pourra toujours se lancer dans la politique !

- Puisque je n'ai pas le choix...

- En attendant, profite du spectacle de tous ces beaux mecs. Regarde les frères Cullen. Ces mecs sont des Dieux ! Et mon Jasper en est le roi ! Mais pas touche ! Je te laisse Edward.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et retourne à sa contemplation.

_Le roi des Dieux !_ Je lève les yeux au ciel : « son » Jasper, dans ses rêves très certainement... Du moins pour le moment car quand elle désire quelque chose... Cela fait maintenant deux mois que nous nous somme installées sur Port Angeles, pour nos études, elle de stylisme, moi de littérature. Nous partageons un petit 2 pièces à quelques pas de nos universités respectives. Nos parents étaient soulagés de savoir que nous allions vivre ensemble, veillant l'une sur l'autre et réduisant, par la même occasion, les frais de scolarité. Tout bénef ! Depuis que la saison a repris et en digne supportrice de l'équipe de son université, ma colocataire ne loupe aucune des rencontres de basket. Elle a toujours été fan de ce sport. Quand nous étions encore à Forks, elle suivait l'équipe locale. Elle a même fait partie de l'équipe féminine._ C'est d'ailleurs marrant quand on y pense, vu sa taille..._ Elle avait bien essayé de m'entraîner avec elle, mais vu mes piètres résultats et le nombre d'hématomes récoltés, elle m'a rapidement laissée tranquille. Avant d'arriver à Port Angeles, elle savait déjà tout de leur équipe : le nom des joueurs, du capitaine à savoir le beau et talentueux Jasper Cullen, de son petit frère Edward, qui venait d'intégrer l'équipe à la rentrée et qui était très prometteur, d'Emmett le dirigeant du club... Moi, j'aime bien le basket, mais pas au point du petit lutin démoniaque ! C'est la première fois, depuis le début de la saison, que je peux l'accompagner. Et dès qu'elle l'a su, elle a monté ce plan diabolique ! J'aurai dû rentrer à Forks, lui dire que j'allais voir mon père mais il avait prévu un week-end pêche et Alice le savait très bien. Bref sans excuses valables, impossible d'y échapper !

- Oh Mon Dieu, il est encore plus beau !

Je dirige mon regard vers les joueurs qui font leur entrée sur le terrain, précédés de leur mascotte. Les spectateurs sont debout, c'est du délire ! Les filles sont limite hystérique. Les cinq joueurs se positionnent face à nous. Alice a bien choisi les places !_ Putain, c'est vrai qu'ils sont tous très canons ! _Je reconnais facilement Jasper, Alice l'ayant mitraillé sous toutes les coutures lors des précédentes rencontres. Il a le brassard qui le désigne comme étant le capitaine. _La vache ! Les photos ne lui rendaient pas justice !_ L'engagement est effectué par l'arbitre. Je pose mon regard sur le joueur qui se présente pour l'entre-deux. _Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Je lui laisse Jasper sans hésiter ! _Quand il saute le bras levé pour frapper le ballon vers l'un de ses équipiers, je suis fascinée par ses muscles tendus.

- Ferme ta bouche !

Je jette un regard meurtrier à ma voisine, auquel elle répond par son plus beau sourire narquois. Puérilement, je lui tire la langue. Elle éclate de rire en se penchant vers moi :

- C'est Edward...

_Mmmm, Edward, le frère de Jasper..._ J'essaye de reporter mon attention sur le match. Jasper a maintenant le ballon et marque les premiers points pour son équipe. Nous applaudissons. Les minutes s'égrainent et moi j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard du numéro treize. Sa chevelure de bronze est dans un désordre si sexy. J'aimerais tant y passer ma main dedans, je lui empoignerais sauvagement afin de dégager son cou que j'explorerais de ma langue.

_Bella ! Perverse ! Concentre-toi sur le match ! _J'ai l'impression d'avoir un diablotin sur une épaule et un ange sur l'autre. L'équipe adverse a maintenant le ballon. Mais Edward l'intercepte, l'envoie au joueur sur sa gauche qui dribble avant de le lui repasser pour une passe décisive. Alice s'extasie :

- Waouh, un panier à trois points !

_Si tu le dis ! _Moi j'ai bloqué sur les trois centimètres d'abdos qui ont été révélés quand il a tiré... Il se réajuste, rentrant son T-shirt dans son short. Je souffle de frustration : je voudrais tant être sa main... Etre si près de... _Merde ! Mais je délire complètement ! _Faut dire que ce mec est une véritable gravure de mode ! L'arbitre siffle la fin de la première période. _Déjà ! _Les joueurs se dirigent vers leur coach. Je me lève pour les applaudir.

- Bon, ben, plus que quelques minutes...

_Douche froide !_ Mes jambes flanchent, je trouve plus prudent de me rasseoir. Mon cœur recommence à battre à tout rompre. Je baisse encore plus mon chapeau sur les yeux. _Seigneur, je suis foutue. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? _Je fixe le sol, déconnectée...

Nous sommes dans la dernière minute de la mi-temps, spectateurs et joueurs sont en train de regagner leur place. Alice m'attrape la main tout en défaisant la ceinture de son trench et m'oblige à me lever.

- A nous de jouer Bella !

Disant cela, elle laisse tomber son habit au sol et jette son chapeau en l'air. Comme un automate, je défais celle du mien et je le laisse rejoindre celui d'Alice. Et nous voilà déambulant sur le terrain, vêtues d'un simple bikini, création de ma future ex-meilleure amie. Des sifflets admiratifs retentissent aux quatre coins du stade. Je me sens ridicule. J'ai beau baisser les yeux, je sens tous les regards converger vers nous ! Alice me lâche la main. Du coin de l'œil, je la vois se planter devant la caméra, arborant fièrement son soutien-gorge en forme de ballon de basket, souligné par une phrase peinte sur son corps : « Je préfère aller presque nue ». Elle se retourne, secouant son postérieur vêtu d'un shorty décoré d'un pompon blanc rappelant la queue d'un lapin et des quatre lettres PE sur une fesse et TA sur l'autre. On peut aussi lire, dans son dos, la fin du slogan de l'association PETA « qu'en fourrure ». Je suis pétrifiée. Je porte exactement la même tenue. De grandes bottes en simili cuir noir complètent notre panoplie. D'après mon reflet dans le miroir lors de nos préparatifs, je peux aisément dire que je n'ai jamais été habillée de manière aussi sexy en public. Je suis loin d'avoir l'aisance d'Alice. Je n'ose bouger et quand deux bras m'encerclent, je n'oppose aucune résistance.

- Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît...

Alice esquive l'autre agent de sécurité qui essaye de l'attraper. Avant de baisser honteusement les yeux, je croise un magnifique regard émeraude. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir qu'il me fixe et qu'il arbore un merveilleux sourire en coin. Et moi ? Eh bien, je suis rouge de honte, assortie au slogan peint sur mon corps.

Je suis conduite vers les vestiaires. J'entends Alice, juste derrière :

- C'est bon, je vous suis, mais sortez vos sales pattes de sur moi !

L'agent de sécurité me fait entrer dans une salle avec un brancard et quelques armoires, sûrement la salle de kiné. Je n'ai aucune idée d'à quoi ressemble cet homme, préférant porter toute mon attention à mes bottes de cuir noir. Alice me rejoint. Elle tient nos imperméables et son chapeau.

- Bien mesdemoiselles, vous allez attendre la fin du match ici.

La porte se referme et j'entends que l'on donne un tour de clé.

- On est dans la merde !

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Alice m'entoure les épaules de son bras :

- On n'est pas dans la merde ! Nous n'étions pas nues et nous n'avons pas interrompu la partie. Et Rosalie fait partie de l'assos, je suis sûre qu'elle va prendre notre défense !

Je remets mon trench et je m'assois sur le brancard. Alice en fait autant. Les minutes s'écoulent, interminables. Le match a repris. Le public semble déchaîner. Alice aussi. Elle n'arrête pas de parler du beau et du magnifique Jasper qui lui a fait un clin d'œil quand elle s'est fait attraper par le gorille... Moi je pense aux emmerdes dans lesquelles on vient de se mettre et à mon ridicule devant ce bel adonis...

Vu le boucan qui règne lorsque l'arbitre siffle la fin de la rencontre, j'imagine que notre équipe a gagné._ « Notre » équipe ! N'importe quoi ! _Le bruit de clé dans la serrure me ramène à la réalité. La porte s'ouvre sur le grand gaillard brun qui était assis en face de nous.

- Mesdemoiselles, je suis...

Alice se lève d'un bond :

- Emmett McCarty, le dirigeant du club et je suis Alice Brandon et voici Bella Swan.

Il la regarde, surpris de son audace. Moi, je n'ai pas bougé de peur que mes jambes se dérobent. Je fixe mon amie comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- Heu... Ok... Alors... Je n'ai pas encore appelé la police.

Et bien heureusement que je suis assise car sinon je crois qu'à la mention « police », j'aurais rejoint le sol froid

- Et tu ne vas pas le faire, mon chéri !

Il se retourne vers l'entrée. Rosalie Hale est dans l'embrasure de la porte, les poings sur les hanches. - Mais Rose...

Elle ne le laisse pas finir, et s'avance vers lui. Laissant la porte se refermer.

- Quoi Rose ? Elles n'étaient pas nues et elles n'ont pas interrompu la partie, que je sache...

Alice se retourne vers moi avec son air qui veut dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! »

- Oui mais...

Deux coups sont frappés à la porte. Elle s'entrouvre et la tête de Jasper fait son apparition. Il fait un sourire à Emmett et entre dans la pièce, suivi d'Edward. Je réajuste mon chapeau afin de me cacher le plus possible.

- En tant qu'arbitre, je me dois d'être là, pour voir ce qu'il va être décidé pour nos deux superbes trouble-fêtes...

- Et moi, je suis là, en tant que frère du capitaine...

- Si vous voulez...

_Superbes trouble-fêtes ! Je reste bloquée sur ses mo__ts. _Je regarde Jasper, ébahie_._ Il ne quitte pas Alice des yeux. Il affiche un sourire digne des plus grands séducteurs. J'ose un regard vers Edward. Il s'est nonchalamment appuyé dos au mur, près de la porte et il me fixe, amusé... Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de son visage parfait.

_Je suis une goutte de sueur... _Lentement, je me promène sur sa tempe, effleurant ses pommettes avant de suivre sa mâchoire anguleuse, j'hésite, puis je me laisse tomber dans son creux claviculaire avant de disparaître... sous son maillot... Zut... Mon regard continue sa descente, survolant le tissu plaqué sur des pectoraux divinement sculptés. J'imagine un V qui invite à poursuivre son chemin vers...

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

Je sors de ma rêverie contemplatrice.

- Tu viens avec nous jusqu'au bureau d'Emmett ?

_Emmett ? Ah oui ! Le dirigeant baraqué !_

- Je vais peut-être t'attendre ici... Si ça ne dérange pas...

Emmett me regarde, légèrement surpris. Il hausse les épaules, dépité par la tournure des évènements qu'il ne semble pas maîtriser.

- Heu non, pas de problème...

En fait, je n'ose pas bouger, je ne suis pas sûre que mes jambes soient coopératives, sans parler de la chaleur et de l'humidité qui règnent dans mon petit shorty.

- Et bien moi, je vous accompagne...

Disant cela, Jasper emboîte le pas au petit groupe qui vient de quitter la pièce.

- Et bien, si tu le permets, je vais patienter avec toi.

_Oups ! _Me voilà seule avec mon fantasme sur pattes ! Je déglutis avec difficulté et réussis à faire sortir un audible :

- Pas de problème...

_Même si je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui t'intéresse en ma compagnie._ N'a-t-il pas plutôt envie d'aller prendre sa douche afin de retrouver sa chanceuse petite-amie ?_ Mmmhhh, la douche..._ Des images de son corps nu sous l'eau ruisselante envahissent mon esprit... _Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _Je fixe mes pieds que je balance nerveusement.

- Tu pourrais peut-être ôter ton « masque ».

- Mon masque ?

Je le regarde, interrogative.

- Oui, ton masque.

De son long doigt, il me désigne mon chapeau.

- Je suppose que tu ne voulais pas que l'on te reconnaisse... Mais j'aimerais vraiment voir si ton visage est aussi joli que le reste...

Quel doux ténor. Je sens la chaleur s'emparer de mes joues se propageant dans tout mon corps. Il actionne le verrou. Je le regarde, légèrement inquiète.

- Comme ça, personne d'autre n'aura ce privilège, enfin, si tu me l'accordes...

Sa voix est étonnamment douce et... et rassurante... J'encre mon regard dans son océan d'émeraude. Je peux y lire de la convoitise, de l'envie mais rien de malsain. Je frissonne. Lentement il s'approche de moi. Dieu qu'il est beau. Son maillot blanc lui donne l'air d'un ange. Il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mes jambes.

- J'aime les filles qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux... ni ailleurs, du reste...

- Je ne suis pas si intrépide... Je n'ai fait que suivre Alice. C'est elle qui a tout orchestré.

- Et bien, tu l'as divinement bien accompagnée.

_Putain ce mec me fait du gringue et mon corps est des plus réceptifs._ Soudain, je me sens plus audacieuse. J'attrape les rebords de mon Stetson et je le retire le plus sensuellement possible. Mes cheveux auburn tombent en cascade sur mes épaules. Une mèche s'est échappée et me barre le front. Je vais pour l'attraper mais il est plus rapide la faisant glisser derrière mon oreille.

- Tu es superbe...

- Bella... Je m'appelle Bella...

- Moi, c'est Edward et...

- Je sais...

Je hausse les épaules. Il m'offre un magnifique sourire en coin.

- Et tu es superbe, Bella.

- Tu dois dire ça à toutes les filles qui courent sur un terrain dans un bikini spécialement créé par leur dingue de copine !

Il éclate de rire.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé... Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas vu tous les détails et je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de lire le slogan.

Il me lance un regard aguicheur. Mes mains sont déjà sur l'encolure de mon manteau, le faisant glisser sur mes épaules. Je ne me reconnais pas. Je suis en train de dévoiler mon corps à un parfait inconnu. _Oui mais quel inconnu !_ Ma raison est semble-t-il partie en vacances ! _Et bien bon vent ! _Toujours assise de peur que mes jambes ne flanchent, je continue mon effeuillage lui dévoilant mon buste et la création de mon amie.

- Je préfère aller presque nue...

Je me retourne pour lui faire lire la suite :

- Qu'en fourrure... J'adore... Et c'est ton amie, Alice, qui les a faits ?

Je lui refais face. Il pose ses mains sur mes cuisses encore recouvertes de mon trench. Ce contact me fait perdre pied. Je ferme les yeux.

- Bella tu vas bien ?

- Euh... Oui...

Quelle était sa question déjà? Ah oui : Alice !

- Elle est en première année de stylisme...

- Et bien, il semblerait qu'elle soit inspirée !

Même les yeux fermés, je sens son regard brûlant sur ma poitrine recouverte de la création de mon amie. Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, j'ai écarté mes jambes et il s'est glissé entre. _Waouh ! J'adore cette proximité !_ La chaleur de son corps se propage de mes cuisses vers mon intimité. _Et son odeur ! _ Sueur mêlée à ce parfum si masculin, c'est si foutrement sexy... Je gémis. _Merde !_

- Bella ?

- Hum, hum ?

- Regarde-moi.

Je m'exécute et encre mon regard dans le sien assombri par le désir.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

Je déglutis.

- Ok...

Ma voix a sonné plus aiguë que je l'aurais voulu. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'appesantir sur la tessiture de cette dernière. Il se penche vers moi, son souffle caresse mes lèvres. Sans lâcher mon regard, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mon visage, me laissant le choix de tout stopper. Si Alice était là, elle me dirait « fonce ! »_ Elle aurait sûrement raison, non _? Et si pour une fois, j'envoyais valdinguer tous mes principes de jeune fille sage ? _Agis avant qu'il ne se volatilise ! _J'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne. Il l'entrouvre laissant nos deux langues faire connaissance. Il a un goût exquis. Ma main droite part à la découverte de sa chevelure si tentante pendant que l'autre va caresser son dos. Les siennes ne sont pas en reste : elles quittent mes cuisses recouvertes de tissus pour s'aventurer sur ma taille dénudée. J'ai l'impression que ses mains sont brûlantes sur ma peau et qu'elles propagent cette chaleur à travers tout mon corps. J'en frissonne de plaisir. Nous gémissons à l'unisson. A la recherche de plus de contact, il se rapproche encore de moi et quand son bassin entre en contact avec le mien, je sens tout le désir qu'il éprouve pour moi frotter contre mon centre bouillant. Le manque d'air nous oblige à nous séparer, nous laissant haletant.

- Putain, Bella... J'ai envie de toi...

Ces paroles ne vont pas m'aider à retrouver mon souffle. Je suis incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. _Tu peux lui dire : moi aussi..._ Mais on ne se connaît pas. _Mais si ! Il s'appelle Edward et tu as eu envie de lui dès que tu l'as vu sur le terrain._ Mais ça ne se fait pas ! _Oh mais quelle rabat-joie ! PROFITE !_ Mais je ne suis pas une Salope ! _De suite, les grands mots ! Alice n'a pas froid aux yeux et pourtant, tu ne la traites pas de tous les noms ! _Une main caressant ma joue stoppe mon combat intérieur :

- Hey, désolé... Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi...

_Quelle conne, tu vas le faire fuir !_

- J'en ai envie aussi... Mais...

Je rougis.

- Bella, tu me plais vraiment... Et nous somme deux adultes consentants. Alors où est le mal ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de...

Je dois être écarlate. Il me regarde arquant un sourcil :

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude de quoi ?

_Bon ben j'y suis, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins !_

- De me jeter comme ça sur un bel inconnu !

_Merde !_

- Merci pour le compliment du « bel » inconnu...

Il me fait son merveilleux sourire qui me rend encore plus toute chose.

- Voudrais-tu prendre un café avec moi afin que nous fassions plus ample connaissance ?

Je l'observe quelques secondes : je ne note aucune moquerie dans son océan d'émeraude, juste de l'interrogation avec un soupçon d'espoir.

- J'aimerais bien...

_Mais non ! Putain ! Ce n'est pas d'un café que t'as envie _! TA GUEULE !

- Je récupère mes affaires, on passe chez moi, je me douche et on y va ?

_Dis, je pourrais te frotter le dos _?

- Mais les autres ?

_Pffff !_

- Je vais envoyer un texto à mon frangin en lui disant que je te garde sous haute surveillance.

- T'es sûr que ça ne va pas aggraver les choses ?

_Mais arrête d'être si pragmatique !_

- Avec Rose comme « défenseur », vous ne craignez rien... De toute façon, mon appart est à deux pâtés de maisons d'ici et les meilleurs mojitos sont servis juste au coin de la rue...

- Bien, je vois que tu as tous les arguments nécessaires...

- Je sais ce que je veux...

Il lève son sourcil de manière on ne peut plus suggestive. Je lui souris en retour.

- Je vais jusqu'au vestiaire chercher mon sac, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Tu n'as qu'à m'attendre là.

- Ok.

Il dépose un tendre baiser sur ma bouche, caressant ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Il y a tant de douceur dans son geste... Il se retourne afin de quitter la pièce. _Putain ce cul ! _Je dois accorder à ma conscience dépravée qu'il a vraiment un corps de rê fois seule, je prends une grande inspiration avant de descendre avec précaution de mon perchoir. Mes jambes flageolent légèrement et se stabilisent. Je réajuste mon imper, réunis mes longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval que je glisse sous mon Stetson. Je regarde l'heure : il est à peine vingt-deux heures. Je m'avance vers le miroir accroché au mur. Merde ! Je ne suis pas vraiment habillée pour aller boire un verre. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur la question que mon cavalier est de retour. Il a enfilé un sweat aux couleurs de son équipe. Ses cheveux sont encore plus en bataille. Ça lui donne un air tellement...

- On y va ?

- Heu... Je te suis...

Il me tend la main. J'y glisse la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts. Ce contact m'électrise au plus profond de mes entrailles. _Putain, jamais un mec ne m'a fait tant d'effets !_ Nous marchons en silence sur les trottoirs animés de la ville.

- J'ai envoyé un texto à mon frère. Il m'a répondu que tout semblait se régler et qu'il raccompagnera Alice...

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Tant mieux.

- Alors Alice est dans le stylisme, dans la même fac que moi et effectivement, Jasper me l'avait montrée...

Je le regarde surprise.

- Oui il l'avait « repérée » mais toi, je suis sûr de ne pas t'avoir croisée dans les couloirs...

- Non effectivement je suis à l'autre université, en littérature. Alice est ma meilleure amie et ma colocataire. Et toi, tu étudies quoi ?

- Je suis dans le droit. Comme Jasper. Mon père aimerait que l'on reprenne son cabinet.

- Et ça te plaît ? Ou tu fais juste ça pour faire plaisir à papa ?

- J'aime vraiment ça. J'ai vu mon père défendre plusieurs affaires et c'était fantastique. J'aime les causes qu'il défend. Il a une sacrée réputation maintenant ce qui lui permet de choisir les dossiers sur lesquels il planche.

Je lui lance un regard en coin. Ses yeux brillent de fierté et d'envie. Un corps de rêve, une tête bien remplie, bref l'homme idéal quoi !

- Nous y sommes...

Edward me tient la porte d'un bel immeuble récent.

- Premier étage.

Je le précède dans l'escalier, préférant éviter la promiscuité dans l'ascenseur. Il tourne sa clé et me laisse entrer dans son univers. Je suis surprise de l'aménagement intérieur. C'est masculin et super bien rangé.

- Waouh, c'est vachement sympa !

- Mon père a acheté cet appartement l'année dernière quand Jasper a commencé ses études et ma mère est décoratrice... Alors...

- J'adore ces tons, c'est chaleureux.

_Comme toi..._

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien.

- Avec ou sans alcool ?

- Plutôt sans.

_Je vais essayer de garder les idées claires..._

- Jus d'orange ?

- Parfait !

Il me tend un verre ancre son regard dans le mien :

- A PETA !

Il m'offre son sourire charmeur auquel je réponds en levant mon verre. Il boit le sien d'une traite.

- Bien, je file sous la douche. Tu peux allumer la télé ou la musique, fais somme chez toi...

- Ok, merci.

Il se retourne et je bloque à nouveau sur ses fesses. Il fait un brusque demi-tour. _Zut ! Prise en flagrant délit de matage !_

- Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir...

Je suis rouge de honte et ne trouve rien à dire.

- A tout de suite.

Je lève ma main en signe d'acquiescement. Une fois seule. Je promène mon regard sur la pièce à vivre. J'adore vraiment la façon dont c'est agencé. Je m'attendais à une tanière de mâles avec des fringues partout, des cartons de pizza, des bouteilles de bière, un mobilier dépareillé... Mais non, rien de tout cela... Mon esprit déluré porte son attention à l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain, imaginant cet adonis nu recouvert de mousse. J'ai soudain très chaud, je finis mon verre de jus de fruit. J'enlève mon chapeau et le dépose sur le bar qui sépare la cuisine américaine du salon. Je me dirige vers le meuble hi-fi et j'examine les albums que les frères Cullen possèdent : Muse, Coldplay, U2... J'adore tous ces groupes. Je mets la chaîne en route, sélectionnant le mode CD. Un morceau de guitare remplit la pièce. Je ne le reconnais pas.

**She was standing there by / **_Elle se tenait là à côté_  
><strong>The broken tree  **_De l'arbre brisé_  
><strong>Has her arms all twisted  **_Elle avait ses bras tous entortillés_  
><strong>She's pointing at me  **_Elle me vise_  
><strong>I was damned by light comin'  **_J'étais maudit par la lumière naissante_  
><strong>Out of her eyes she  **_Par ses yeux, elle_  
><strong>Spoke with a voice that  **_Parle avec une voix qui_  
><strong>Disrupted the sky  **_Bouleverse le ciel_  
><strong>She said walk on over here  **_Elle a dit avance_  
><strong>To the bitter shade  **_Jusqu'à l'ombre glaciale_  
><strong>I will wrap you in my arms  **_Je te prendrai dans mes bras_  
><strong>And all she said  **_Et tout ce qu'elle a dit_  
><strong>Let me sign  **_Laisse-moi m'engager_  
><strong>Let me sign  **_Laisse-moi m'engager_

C'est magnifique, la voix rauque du chanteur me donne la chair de poule. Dès les premières notes de la chanson suivante, je reconnais « Crazy » de Gnarls Barkley. J'adore !

**I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind / **_Je me souviens de, je me souviens, je me souviens de quand j'ai perdu la tête_  
><strong>There was something so pleasant about that face  **_Il y avait quelque chose de si agréable dans ce visage_  
><strong>Even your emotions had an echo in so much space  **_Même vos émotions ont un écho dans tant d'espace_

C'est une superbe reprise avec cette même voix... Mon corps entier réagit à ce timbre si particulier... Des papillons s'agitent dans mon ventre. _Merde, j'ai aussi envie de pisser ! Trop romantique... _« Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir ». Je prends donc la direction indiquée tout en défaisant la ceinture de mon trench. Quand je passe devant la salle de bain, l'eau ne coule plus. J'entends juste une voix mélodieuse reprendre le « Crazy » qui résonne dans les enceintes. _Waouh ! C'est la même !_

**And there's no considence I've come / **_Et ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis venu_  
><strong>And I can die when I'm done  **_Et je pourrais mourir quand je serai comblé_  
><strong>But maybe I'm Crazy  **_Mais peut-être suis-je fou_  
><strong>Maybe you're Crazy  **_Peut-être êtes-vous fou_  
><strong>Maybe we're Crazy  **_Peut-être sommes-nous fous_  
><strong>Probably !  **_Probablement !_

Et c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre et je me retrouve face au torse nu d'Edward. Mes yeux glissent sur ses pectoraux, bloquent sur ses tablettes de chocolat avant de suivre son « V » qui disparaît dans la serviette qui entoure sa taille.

- Bella ?

Je me reconnecte à la réalité. Mon regard s'ancre dans un regard noirci par le désir. Je frissonne. D'envie, d'anticipation, _de froid..._ Je me rends compte que mon manteau est ouvert et révèle mes dessous.

- En fait...

_Ouais ! Vas-y dit lui ! _J'inspire profondément, essayant d'oublier mes traitresses de rougeurs.

- En fait, on peut peut-être oublier le verre...

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus, il se jette sur ma bouche, me faisant reculer contre le mur. Je sens toute son envie dans la bosse qui soulève le morceau de tissu et qui frotte contre mon centre en ébullition. Il se recule de quelques centimètres me laissant pantelante et frustrée et me murmure :

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

Je lui réponds en attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Il gémit. Ce son rend mon sexe tout frémissant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée et cela me donne des ailes. Sans ménagement, je le pousse contre le mur. J'abandonne sa bouche, traçant les contours de sa mâchoire. Mes mains parcourent son corps parfait. Je me laisse tomber à genoux à ses pieds et sans le quitter des yeux, je détache la serviette qui cache l'objet de ma convoitise. Son sexe se dresse fièrement devant moi. Je le frôle du bout de mes doigts. Il lâche un râle caverneux. Il bouge ses hanches à la recherche de plus de contact._ Monsieur semble impatient ! _J'hésite à être joueuse mais ma propre hâte de l'avoir en bouche prend le dessus. J'enserre son érection dans ma main tout en déposant délicatement un baiser sur son bout. Il gémit de plus belle. Je promène ma langue sur les contours de son gland, récoltant les premières gouttes du liquide qui s'écoule. Puis, je m'applique à le lécher sur toute sa longueur tout en caressant ses bourses. Il siffle entre ses dents serrées. _Bien ! Il semble aimer ! Continue comme ça ! _Je le prends délicatement en bouche débutant de lents va-et-vient superficiels. J'accélère le mouvement, essayant avec plus de profondeur.

- Putain...

L'entendre jurer fait réagir mon intimité. Elle réclame de l'attention. _Chaque chose en son temps !_ Je me concentre sur le plaisir que je procure à mon adonis. Je lui jette un regard. Il a basculé sa tête en arrière. Les muscles de son torse sont tendus, soulevés par une respiration anarchique. Il est tellement beau, j'en ai le souffle court.

- Stop Bella. Je veux venir en toi.

Je relâche doucement son sexe. Il me tend une main pour m'aider à me relever. Il la promène sur mon bras, remontant jusqu'à mon visage. Il se penche pour déposer un baiser langoureux sur mes lèvres gonflées par l'« exercice » réalisé. Sa langue initie la mienne à une danse torride. Un frisson parcourt mon corps. Il saisit le col de mon imperméable toujours largement ouvert et le fait glisser au sol. Il se recule légèrement pour m'admirer, puis il se penche vers mon oreille :

- Putain ! Tu es superbe...

Ses mots susurrés embrasent mon désir. Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas honte d'exhiber mes formes. Audacieusement, je me retourne en ondulant mes hanches. Il se plaque contre mon dos. Le pompon blanc cousu sur mon shorty va caresser son sexe toujours dressé pour moi.

- J'adore ton côté « Playboy ». Ouvre la porte devant toi.

Fébrile, je m'exécute. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille et me guide vers sa chambre. Il actionne rapidement l'interrupteur diffusant une lumière tamisée. Je ne vois que son lit qui trône devant moi. Il déplace mes cheveux vers mon épaule gauche. Son souffle dans mon cou me fait frissonner. Quand il dépose ses lèvres sur le trajet de ma carotide, mon bas ventre se serre et se réchauffe. Sa langue en suit le trajet. J'incline ma tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès. Et quand il saisit le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents, je me sens défaillir.

- Aurais-je trouvé une zone « sensible » ?

Sa voix rauque va titiller un peu plus les papillons qui s'agitent en moi. Je me retourne, il m'offre son sourire enjôleur qui me fait littéralement craquer. Il fond sur mes lèvres me faisant reculer jusqu'au lit. Je m'y allonge dessus, prenant appui sur mes coudes. Avec douceur, il m'écarte les jambes pour se positionner entre. S'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, il me surplombe de son magnifique corps nu, frottant son érection contre mon bouton de chair recouvert de tissu. Alors que ses lèvres picorent les miennes, il bascule sur le côté pour permettre à sa main de partir à la découverte de mes seins toujours prisonniers de leur carcan. Ma poitrine réagit à ses effleurements sensuels. Dans une habile caresse, il détache mon soutien-gorge avant de revenir jouer avec chacune de mes pointes dressées sous ses assauts. Je gémis sous les sensations qu'il me procure. Ses doigts caressent maintenant mon ventre avant de descendre plus bas. Mon cœur et ma respiration s'emballent. Quand ils frôlent mon shorty, mes hanches se soulèvent à la recherche de plus de contact. Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

- Impatiente ?

J'acquiesce, l'invitant ainsi à approfondir son toucher. Et quand enfin, il s'aventure sous le morceau de tissus, je soupire d'aise.

- Merde, tu es trempée ! Prête à me recevoir...

Accompagnant ses paroles, il entre deux doigts en moi. Je me cambre sous cette délicieuse intrusion. Mon corps s'est embrasé sous toutes ses attentions et je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps :

- Edward... S'il te plaît... Je te veux en moi !

Il se penche vers la table de nuit et attrape un préservatif. Il arrache l'emballage avec ses dents puis déroule le morceau de caoutchouc sur sa verge érigée. Dans un mouvement empressé, il m'ôte le dernier rempart à notre fusion et se cale entre mes jambes, frottant son gland sur ma fente humide. Lorsqu'enfin il me pénètre, il m'emmène aux portes du paradis. Il bute au fond de mon antre, me remplissant complètement. On dirait qu'il est fait pour moi ! C'est grisant comme sensation. Il débute des mouvements lents et profonds. Nos râles et nos gémissements de plaisir remplissent la pièce. Il attrape une de mes jambes qu'il remonte augmentant ainsi l'angle de pénétration. La base de sa verge, frotte ainsi contre mon clitoris. Il ne m'en faut pas plus libérer toute la tension sexuelle accumulée : j'explose dans un orgasme monumental. Alors que mes parois se resserrent sur son sexe, je le sens se déverser dans la capote.

- Putain Bella, c'est trop bon !

Il se laisse tomber sur le côté. Nos respirations sont chaotiques. Mais nous affichons tous les deux le même sourire béat. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, il se redresse :

- Bien, je crois que j'ai besoin d'une autre douche.

Je reluque son corps parfait. Il est recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur et de traces rouges. Je regarde mon ventre pour y voir le slogan devenu illisible.

- Je crois que moi aussi.

Il se lève et me tend la main que je saisis. Je lui lance un regard que je veux aguicheur :

- Et puis je rêve de te frotter le dos.

- L'idée est plus que tentante !

Dans le couloir, je lui lâche la main. Il me regarde surpris.

- En fait, tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as interceptée, je me rendais aux toilettes.

Il me sourit, amusé :

- Je vois... Je commence à faire couler l'eau.

Je ne pensais pas ça possible : nous avons passé une nuit blanche à... à baiser ! Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé ! Et à chaque fois, Edward m'a procuré un merveilleux orgasme. Je suis blottie dans ses bras, heureuse et comblée.

- Waouh... Tu es incroyable !

- Je te retourne le compliment ma belle.

Soudain la porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir.

- Hey man ! Tu ne dors pas ?

Je me cache sous les draps, mortifiée d'être vue par le frère de mon amant.

- Jazz, ce n'est pas le moment...

- Cette nuit a été fabuleuse. Alice est une véritable tigresse ! Putain...

- JAZZ ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

- Merde, c'est vrai, je suis désolé pour toi. Alice m'a dit que sa copine ne couchait pas le premier soir. Pas de cul, frérot !

Je me redresse soudainement, plaquant le drap sur mon corps nu.

- Putain, elle me fait vraiment chier de parler de ma vie sexuelle !

Dans la pénombre, je devine Jasper la bouche ouverte.

- Oups, désolé...

- Bon Jazz, tu sors, MAINTENANT !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict ?<strong>

**Pensez à me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de les lire !**


End file.
